LOTM: String Theory S5 P2/Transcript
(Alex, Tenya and Erin are seen arriving at the location of The Puppet attack where a group of Puppets are seen in a shootout with police. The three then join up with one of the officers) Alex: What's the situation officer? Officer: Four armored cars full of Puppets just showed up and started firing on civilians! We've been opening fire on them for about ten minutes now but they won't stop coming! Alex: Maybe we can take care of that. Officer: Do what you can! We'll give you support from over here! Alex: Got it! Come on guys! (The three head over to where the Puppets are seen firing at the cops before they notice the heroes) Puppet: Hey! It's them! Erin: Miss us? Puppet: Open fire! (The Puppets turn and fire on the three as Alex blocks the shots with a psychic barrier) Alex: Erin, get ready! I'm gonna lower this barrier and you need to freeze them solid! Erin: You got it! (Alex pushes the barrier toward the Puppets which disarms them of their guns as Erin stands ready) Alex: Now! Erin: Eat this! (Erin thrusts her hand forward, but nothing happens, confusing Alex, Tenya and even The Puppets) Tenya: Uhhhh, Erin? Erin: L-Let me try again. (Erin thrusts her hand forward again, once again nothing happens) Puppet: I think she's broken sir. Puppet Captain: Maybe. Alex: Erin, what's going on with you? (Erin in a panic starts thrusting her arm forward over and over again trying to shoot out some ice. She then puts her hands together and thrusts them forward trying to shoot ice. But nothing. The puppets all laugh at this. Erin looks at her hands as she shakeS) Erin: My... My powers.... Alex: Screw this. (Alex grabs the Puppets with his powers and clenches a fist, causing their necks to snap as he walks up to Erin) Alex: Erin, what is going on? Erin: I...I don't know. I can't feel my power anymore. Tenya: How is that possible? It was working fine just a few days ago. Erin: I don't know.... I don't understand! This doesn't make sense! My power isn't there! I can't even make an ice cube anymore! Alex: How is this possible? How could your gift- … *Gasp* (Alex flashes back to where Erin had the ice dragon armor, she entered her mind, and met Mirzak) Mirzak: This girl's power is my own. Whatever she does is drawn from my power. (The scene returns to the present) Alex: Mirzak... Tenya: Who? Alex: An Ice God from our Universe. He's the one that Erin gets her powers from. Tenya: Wait, are you saying she's a demigod? Alex: Basically. Tenya: Oh my god... Alex: When I entered her mind to free her from that armor, I found him inside of her mind. He said he wanted to turn The Multiverse into a frozen wasteland. Erin: Is... Is that what happened when I got the armor...? Alex: Yeah... Just like our dad... Tenya: But why steal her powers back from her? It doesn't make any sense. Alex: He must want payback for me freeing her. Erin: He... He took my powers??? Alex: I guess he decided if dad wasn't willing to play ball, he thought to use you. After I freed you, that must have been the last straw. Erin:..... So.... So I'm... I'm useless now... Alex: No Erin, you're not. We're gonna fix this one way or another. Erin: Are you sure...? Alex: Positive. Now let's get you home. (The three start to leave back home. It then cuts to Miles and the others arriving back home) Miles: Hey guys, we're back! (Miles and the group enter the Warehouse to find all of the lights off as they find no one around) Mina: Hello? Zulu: Dad, you in here? Uraraka: What's going on? (The group turns toward the kitchen as strange gurgling sounds are heard from within) Miles: So...Who's going first? Zulu: Not it! Miles: Nope! Mina: No way! Uraraka: No- Awww! Miles: Go on in man. (Uraraka slowly steps into the kitchen as the noises continue) Uraraka: Omega...? Foxtrot...? (Uraraka stops as she feels a warm substance under her foot as she looks down, finding a strange puddle of green fluid that sticks to her foot) Uraraka: Gross... (A crashing noise is heard as Uraraka notices a metal jar rolling across the ground. She turns the corner to find Omega, Foxtrot and Pearl as they eat a ham. Uraraka notices how large they've grown) Uraraka: Guys......? (The three look up as they turn toward Uraraka) Uraraka: Uhhhh..... All three: URARAKA!! (The three Targhul charge and pounce Uraraka as they hug her) Uraraka: AHH! Guys?? Foxtrot: Yep! Its us! Uraraka: You-You've grown! Pearl: Yeah we got hungry. Uraraka: How much did you eat!? (Miles and the others run in) Miles: Hey what's going-?! (Miles and the others stand stunned as they see Omega and the others) Zulu: Dad?! Omega: Hey Zulu. Charlie: What happened to you guys? Foxtrot: We got hungry. Miles:...….. How much did you eat??? Omega: Weeeeell... Pearl: I ate your sandwich Miles. Miles: Goddammit. Foxtrot: I ate like two different hams. (Charlie looks on surprised) Charlie: Huh? Foxtrot: Hey Charlie. Charlie: WHAT?!?! YOU GUYS GREW UP WITH OUT ME?!?! Zulu: Guess you're the little brother now Charlie. Charlie: Awww man! Miles: They sure did make a mess of the place. There's just skin and slime everywhere. (A piece of shed skin falls from the ceiling as it lands on Miles' head) Miles: *sigh* Omega: Yeah, we got a little...carried away with it. Pearl: I don't remember half of what we did. Mina: Well could you at least clean up a bit? Omega: Yeah. (The three stand up as they look around) Foxtrot: Jeez, I think we were a bit excessive on the food dad. Omega: Yeah...I think so. Uraraka: Where's everyone else at? Omega: They tried to stop us and they ended up retreating to their rooms. Pearl: They haven't come out since. (Kiro's voice is heard) Kiro: Is it safe?! Miles: Yeah! (The other heroes exit their rooms bruised and covered in slime) Charlie: Jeez, what happened to you guys? Shoto: They happened. Omega: What do you mean? Ian: You don't remember throwing me into the wall? Kiro: Or trying to bite me? (Miles and the others glare at Omega, Foxtrot and Pearl) Foxtrot: Sorry.... Mina: I'm guessing the hunger got to you? Pearl: Yep... Omega: Yeah, sorry about that guys. Kiro: It's fine man. We know you- (Alex, Erin and Tenya then arrive through the door) Alex: Hey guys, how's it- (Alex sees the three Targhul looking at them) Alex: Uhhhhh....Okay? Miles: Don't ask. (Erin walks away from the group and slumps down on the couch) Charlie: Erin? (Charlie walks over to Erin and sits next to her) Charlie: You okay? Erin:....... (Charlie shakes Erin's shoulder to try and get her attention) Charlie: What's wrong with her? Alex: That's what we're trying to figure out. Tenya: Her powers gave out during an attack by The Puppets. Charlie: What?? Shoto: So she... Doesn't have her powers? (Erin groans in sadness as she covers her face with her hands) Alex: I think it had something to do with that armor she used. Mina: What do you mean? Alex: When I went into her mind to convince her to stop, I found something much worse. Miles: What? Alex: Mirzak. Uraraka: Who? Tenya: Apparently, he's an Ice God from Alex's universe. He's the reason Erin has her powers. Miles: She's a god?! Alex: Demigod basically. When I went in to save her, he tried to stop me. Shoto: Why? Alex: He was trying to use her as a puppet so he could destroy the Multiverse. Uraraka: Why would he want to destroy his own Multiverse? Alex: I'm not sure, but that's what we're going to find out. Charlie: How are we supposed to find that out? Alex: By entering Erin's mind to hunt him down. Uraraka: All of us? Alex: Yes. Miles: That's safe right? Alex: I'm not sure. I've never drawn so many people into a single person's mind before. It could be a risky move. Tenya: If it's to bring back Erin's powers, it's a risk I think we're willing to take. Alex: Well then, let's get started then. Charlie: What about me? Alex: You stay behind Charlie. Omega, you three wanna come along? Omega: Sure. Charlie: I guess I'll stay behind and help her out. Alex: Once we're inside, she'll still be conscious but she may experience some sharp headaches. Uraraka: How do you know all of this? Alex: This isn't my first trek into someone's mind. Charlie: Well don't worry, I'll keep her cheered up. Alex: Just don't spray any of your pheromones please. Charlie: Did I say I was gonna do that? Alex: Anyway, let's do this guys. (Alex grabs the heroes with his powers as they glow yellow. They then fade away and combine into a small yellow orb as Alex grabs it and approaches Erin) Alex: Erin. (Erin looks up at Alex) Alex: Hold still. (Alex places the orb up to her forehead as it phases into it. Alex then puts his hand on her forehead as he phases into a small orb and enters. Erin and Charlie are seen sitting alone) Charlie: Sooooo....Now what? Erin: You just wanna mess around? Charlie: Always! (The scene then cuts to the the heroes reforming inside of Erin's mind where they're met with the same frozen wasteland) Alex: We're here. Uraraka: Jeez it's cold! Miles: I should've worn my insulated suit if I knew this was what I was gonna find! Alex: Just look around! He's gotta be around here somewhere! Tenya: You said he was a dragon right? Alex: Yeah! Tenya: Then is that him? (Alex looks and suddenly he sees going towarad them Mirzak. He lands infront of the group, clearly annoyed) Mirzak: Well well. More guests disturb me. *To Alex* And some familiar faces... Alex: I know what you did Mirzak. Mirzak: What would that be mortal? Alex: You took her powers from her. Mirzak: You accuse me of doing the world a service? Alex: That was not service, that was pure greed and jealousy. Mirzak: Like you mortals would know anything of what I've had to do. Miles: Then why'd you do it? Mirzak: I gifted Seris' bloodline with incredible power and yet they chose to use it for the completely opposite meaning. I did it to create a way to bring my image onto The Multiverse. Alex: And that image is death and destruction in frozen wasteland!? Mirzak: You mortals are too simple minded to see my vision. Now. Leave my sight. Alex: Now till you give my sister her powers back. Mirzak: You dare order me around mortal? Alex: I'm sure as hell not being friendly. Mirzak: If you're not going to be civil about this, you can all freeze! (Mirzak opens his mouth and releases his ice beam. Alex quickly puts up a barrier, but struggles to keep it open) Alex: HOLY CRAP!! HE'S STRONG!!! Miles: He's a god! What'd you expect?! Alex: Just get ready! (The barrier begins to crack before it finally shatters, causing the beam to hit the ground and knock the heroes away.) Mirzak: The chill of death lingers among you mortals! (Mirzak blows ice breath at the heroes who stumble back in shock as frost begins to grow on their bodies) Miles: So...cold... Mina: I can't...feel...my arms... Tenya: I-I've lost feeling in... My legs... Shoto: Can't evne…. start a fire... Mirzak: You step into my domain, give demands, and you honestly thought you could win against a god!? Alex: *Freezing* K-K-K-K-K-Kinda… Mirzak: Then you are an even bigger fool then the psychic who entered here when Seris was my puppet! Now freeze! (Mirzak opens his mouth again and fires. Back with Erin and Charlie) Erin: Charlie? Where are you? (Erin is seen looking around for Charlie) Erin: *sigh* He wasn't kidding about being a hide and seek champion. (Erin turns as goo is seen crawling and attaching to her back without her knowledge as she continues to look around) Erin: Charlie come on now. (Erin hears the sound of giggle) Erin: Hey. I can hear you. I'm coming to you now. (Erin looks around just hearing the sound of giggle) Erin: Oh my god where is he...? (The giggling is heard again as she looks around frantically) Erin: Charlie, you better not be invisible! (Erin feels something touch her arm as she turns to find nothing) Erin: Charlie...? (Charlie is seen moving around underneath Erin's shirt before vanishing from sight) Erin: I'm just hearing things. It's probably just the others in my head. Speaking of the others... I wonder what they- !! (Suddenly experience a great deal of pain, Erin grabs her head and screams and falls to her knees. Charlie pops out of Erin and looks at her with concern) Charlie: A-Are you okay??! Erin: Di-Did you bond with me?! Charlie: Yeah I was gonna surprise you! But what's wrong! Erin:.... THe… The others.... I think they're dying... TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: String Theory Category:LOTM: String Theory Season 5 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts